Changing Tides
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: When Claire changes her look,it brings on a newfound romance.


**Changing Tides**

Claire Edwards stared at herself in the mirror above one of the many white sinks in the Girls' Bathroom. She ran a hand through her hair that had just been cut and styled yesterday. Her hair now fell in layers to her shoulderblades,curling under a bit. She had a violet colored headband in it as well.

Suddenly,Alli Bhundari bounded into the bathroom with an excited squeal. "Wow Claire! If you wore those clothes everyday, your life would be totally different!" She declared with wide,dark eyes.

Claire sighed,turning her head to the side to glance at her friend miserably. "And the only reason I'm dressed like this now is because you dared me too." She said with a whine in her voice.

Alli just rolled her eyes with a small smile. "I know Claire, But you have to admit,you look good."

The lighter haired girl just grumbled a little under her breath and followed her friend out of the bathroom. The two ran to their English class and took their seats.

Claire tugged at her hair nervously,ran her hand over her violet colored top and gray trousers. She suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her and looked to her left side sharply.

KC Guthrie was staring at her in what seemed to be awe,a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips. "You look pretty today Claire." He told her shyly,giving her a wide smile that revealed all of her teeth.

Claire blushed prettily and gave him a half smile. "Thank you." She whispered back sweetly.

Alli watched the exchange in amusement,leaning across her desk to whisper to Claire,"Told ya you looked good."

Claire just looked at her work,beginning to write down her assignment in her notebook. "I don't care what he thinks!" She scoffed finally.

Alli rolled her eyes dramatically,flipping her black hair over her shoulder. "Sure you don't. Which is why you were so _giddy_ when he complimented you! I know you like him Claire so why don't you admit it already?"

---------

After class,Alli stood by the lockers talking to KC. "You so like Claire!" She said excitedly,bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You know she's not ready for a relationship Alli." He told her,leaning his shoulder against his locker and shaking his head. "She told me that that time that I asked her to the dance...."

"And I told you then,when you like someone,you've gotta put yourself out there!" She chirped at him. "I did with Johnny and our relationship might have ended,but atleast I took a chance at what I wanted."

With that,Alli turned on her heel to go to the gym class.

------

Meanwhile,KC waited at his locker,which was located right next to Claire's locker for the object of his affections to come out of the bathroom. He grinned nervously,biting his lip as Claire walked torwards him.

She seemed suprised to see him there,as if she expected him to have followed Alli or Connor to class instead of waiting for her when he knew she'd had to talk to Simpson. "Hey." Claire said to him in a questioning tone.

"Um...h-hi." He stumbled on his words clumsily.

"Hi." She said back,turning to unlock her locker and put up her books.

'It's now or never.' KC thought in his head. His tongue felt dry from being nervous,he supposed and he swallowed hard. "Claire?" He asked,getting some courage,finally.

Claire looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Ilikeyouasmorethanafriend!" He said quickly,words merging together.

Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" She asked faintly.

KC took in a breath,shutting his eyes for a single moment. "I said that...I like you Claire. As so much more than just a friend and if you would just give me a chance---ONE date even,then I promise that I won't hurt you and you won't regret it."

A sweet smile lit up Claire's face and she felt a flush of hotness flood her cheeks. She stepped closer to him,looking him in the eyes for a single moment---before lifting herself to her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his in a clumsy,first kiss. "I like you too,KC." She whispered,grinning up at him shyly,right before he carressed her cheek and pressed his lips to her's in a longer kiss.

And in that moment,they felt as if they were the only two people in the world

**End**


End file.
